


你心脏的成分

by QAQ



Category: twoset violin
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 19:25:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19235566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QAQ/pseuds/QAQ
Summary: 不知所云的一篇。只是为了满足我的小嗜好。灵感来源是Big Fish公司的游戏Dark Parable系列的第十四部The Return of the Salt Princess里的两个人偶姐妹，沿用了原作中的冰块心和硫磺心，其余的故事和人设毫无关联，没有任何游戏剧透





	你心脏的成分

 

Brett的关节有些僵硬了。那些连接点有时会发出让他牙根酸软的声音，就像耳边飞舞着旁人无法听见的蚊子。他烦躁地甩手，随之而来的是更多更大的噪声。

 

他有将近一个世纪没有踏出过这栋房子了，自从他的制造者死掉之后就再也没人敲响过那扇大门。制造者的骨头就在Brett隔壁的卧室，到目前为止依旧呈现出心脏病发捂住胸口倒在地上的样子，但血肉与皮肤早已被那些野生生物消化干净，留下一堆干净的白骨，经过岁月风化变得暗黄。Brett有时会去那里拿一些制作者珍藏的书籍和乐谱。他很有学习天分，他的制作者这样评价他，不管是文字、音乐，甚至是人体炼成的秘术，Brett都像块海绵，迅速吸取知识，成为了制造者得力的助手。

 

制作者成功唤醒Brett时就已经是个风烛残年的老头了，他的死亡只是让Brett困惑了一段时间，但并没有感到什么额外的东西。就像他捏死的乌鸦、踩扁的水蛭一样，不能动弹了，没有呼吸了，腐烂了，被吃掉了。这些行为的意义何在呢？Brett想。

 

他有时会在一个地方呆着，像是一个雕塑，看着同一本书，即使他记得里面的全部内容。这一呆，有时是几个小时，有时则是好几天。毕竟他不需要进食、呼吸或者其他新陈代谢，他只需要定期保养他的木制躯干，然后给关节上一些润滑剂。赋予他灵魂并使他行动的是让他不了解的东西，有人称之为炼金，有人说是魔法，可即便对此的称呼不同，大部分人对这种东西的形容都不算欣赏，甚至是鄙夷并将之写进黑魔法或禁忌之术的手册。Brett不理解，但他那个小脑瓜里不理解的事情实在太多，于是他决定对这些统统不感兴趣。

 

于是在一个世纪后这个关节摩擦声让他突然焦躁的一天里，他将制造者的二百零六块骨头完整地收集起来，来到制造者曾经踏入过最长时间的那间屋子。桌上的仪器被再一次清洗干净、连接在一起。能源爆发出它们潜藏的能量，将房间映得熠熠生辉。古老的机械嗡嗡作响。合成炉爆炸了几次。又是将近半个世纪的时间流过了，Brett终于来到了最后的步骤：给人偶一颗合适的心脏。

 

金子怎么样？闪闪发亮，但太容易融化。会是一个正直却软弱的灵魂

 

银子呢？太不稳定，被能量冲击几次就开始发黑。有价值但坏心眼。

 

宝石呢？Brett看着自己从制作者的奖章上扣出来的一块红宝石，绝佳的材料，剔透又坚毅；可惜太小了，只有一片指甲那么大。

 

Brett将手头能找到的材料几乎都排除了，除了那一块硫磺：他从炉子里刨出来的，就是这种物质引发了好几次不必要的小爆炸。他本来想扔掉，但总是忘记。现在他看着手中的那块硫磺，没有思考太多就装进了人偶的胸膛：他无所谓，即使这个人偶作废了他还能再制造新的，因为时间对他毫无意义。他不在意，但又稍稍有那么一些紧张。

 

心脏嵌进人偶胸腔的那一刻人偶就睁开了眼睛，那颗硫磺心微微发着光。Brett想象自己的心脏是否也像人偶这样，在自己体内发散着不知颜色的光芒。

 

当Brett将人偶的胸腔完全密封好时，人偶深深地吸了一口气又吐出来，好像他刚从什么恼人的梦境中醒来似的。人偶眼睛咕噜噜地转着，观察着周围的一切，然后Brett与他对上了视线。

 

人偶的眼睛长得像一对杏仁，那里面是两颗深棕色的玻璃球，曾经属于制作者的一件外套。

 

Brett和人偶对视了很久，直到Brett意识到人偶在等待自己对他说出的第一句话，也就是赋予这个人偶的使命。但Brett早就忘了当时为什么突发奇想要做一个同类出来，他支支吾吾，绞尽脑汁，最终他说：

 

“想不想知道我的心脏是什么做的？我很无聊“

 

人偶的眼睛又转了转，这表示他在思考。然后人偶回应道：

 

“好啊。我也很无聊。“

 

也许这样很可笑，但一个人偶的灵魂的一部分确实是由制作者对它说出的第一句话构成的。有时是柔软的蜜语，有时是冷酷的诅咒，人偶会因为这些各式各样的话语产生各式各样的反应，有的成为爱人，有的成为杀手。至于Brett为什么会变成现在这样只是因为他的制作者完全没有想过自己会在人体炼成上的才华，看到Brett睁开眼睛的时候他只是错愕地发出了疑问：“什么搞得？”

 

“怎么搞得？”这是一句没头没尾没有丝毫意义的一句话。木头的骨架赋予了Brett固执的性格，于是他将之理解为“找寻一切事物的意义”。这也许能解释Brett对于知识的渴求，但解释不了他内心那个永不满足的空洞，“无聊”。什么都不做会使他无聊，而做些什么也不会使他感到些许好过。但程序已经生成，用人类的眼光去看，这就是Brett活着的意义。

 

Brett等待人偶完全适应躯体，然后去为他找了一身衣服。人偶的个子比Brett高，所以Brett不能给他穿自己的衣服，只能从制作者衣柜里那些找一些勉强可以穿的。但已经过了那么久，柔软的布料早就被蛀虫和霉菌糟蹋，Brett只好先让人偶穿上厅堂一套摆放的盔甲——Brett每次给自己保养时也会顺便保养这身盔甲，因为实在很无聊。人偶穿上盔甲后显得更加笨拙，钢铁的碰撞声回荡在这栋空荡荡的大宅内。

 

“我出去买衣服，你留在这里。“Brett说着就出门了。一个半世纪后的第一次出门采购。

 

三天后Brett回来了，胳膊夹着几匹不同颜色的布料。

 

人偶一直维持了Brett出发前的样子静止不动，但眼睛依旧停不下来似的咕噜转。

 

“来吧，给你做一些新衣服，祝你生日快乐。”

 

人偶歪着脑袋看着Brett，似乎不理解他说了些什么，但还是跟着Brett来到有裁缝工具的卧室。

 

除去盔甲，人偶的身躯再一起暴露在空气中。Brett有些嫉妒它，因为用的是真正的人骨，现在那里已经被新生的血肉和皮肤包覆了起来，虽然骨头的形状依然清晰可见，但看着总比Brett自己的木制躯体更顺眼。Brett除了那颗脑袋看着与真人无异外，其余部分依旧是木头，木头胳膊木头腿，出门时得全身裹得严严实实才可以，不然，用制作者的话说，“你会被教会的人发现然后劈成柴火烧”。血肉曾经也附着在Brett的木骨骼上，但当他一踏出培养缸，那些肉块就散落一地，立刻腐烂了。

 

他抚摸人偶的肌肤，上面细小的汗毛因为冷空气而竖直。同样挺立在空气中的还有两个乳头，Brett一直觉得人类男性的这种构造是一种不必要，于是他狠狠掐了一下人偶其中的一边乳头，那里立刻就变得通红泛着血色。人偶皱着眉，它不理解Brett为什么要这样做，但它什么也没说，也没有发出任何声音。

 

量好尺寸，Brett做了几件衬衣和长裤给人偶，用宽大的袖口遮盖过于骨干的胳膊和手腕，这下人偶看起来完全像个普通人类了。

 

Brett花了好几年时间将他知道的一切都交给人偶，或者可以叫它“Eddy”，这是人偶在某一天自己给自己起的名字，Brett问它为什么叫这个，Eddy只是耸肩，表示这个想法就像火药爆炸一样猛地在它脑海中成型。又一个待解决的未知之谜：突然出现的想法。Brett至今无法解释为什么他当年会突然想炼成人体，于是他同意了人偶的行为，并表示它今后可以将它脑子中的这些想法第一时间告诉他好记录下来成为研究记录。

 

记录Eddy奇思妙想的档案很快就占据了研究室的一角，Brett将那些卷轴根据不同主题裁定成册，并专门制作了一个书柜用于盛放。其中艺术的比例占得越来越多，Brett由将之划分为绘画、建筑等，其中占绝大多数的是音乐。

 

Eddy对于乐器有着Brett所不能理解的喜爱，甚至可以说狂热。他记不清自己已经做了多少件乐器给Eddy，而Eddy则不知疲倦地把玩它们。不堪其扰的Brett只好将地下室打扫干净，嘱咐Eddy练习的时候关好门。又过了不知多久，当Brett再一次听到Eddy练习的动静时那些曾经纷乱的音符已经可以称之为演奏水平的旋律了。Brett想起制作者教他演奏小提琴：制作者说他很适合这类乐器。在Brett眼里这只是对弦长的精确分割与规律性擦撞产生的事物，他演奏得如此精确，却体会不到任何乐趣。当听到Eddy的练习时，那些不完美的曲调反而使他腾升出一种冲动，一种想去告诉Eddy正确的方法但又不舍得这样做的冲动。

 

冲动在Brett面前是不值一提的。他立刻去地下室，Eddy那头黑发已经变得很长了，乱糟糟地堆在肩膀上。Brett给Eddy将头发剪到合适的长度，然后坐下跟Eddy一起演奏。Eddy对Brett的行为表现出极大的喜悦，Brett甚至能从Eddy的琴声中听出来。他们忘记关上了地下室的门。

 

琴声传到了小镇上，吸引了很多人，他们远远地围着这栋废弃了一百好几十年的石头房子，对美妙的音乐困惑并恐慌。女巫猎人们闻讯赶来，他们说这房子是被惨死的巫师鬼魂纠缠，镇上的记录也确实记录一百多年前这里住着个被皇城赶出来的术士。经过主教的授意，房子的周围被洒上圣水，架上干柴，女巫猎人们摇着铃铛点燃火堆。大火烧了三天三夜才熄灭，连石头的墙壁和屋顶都发白。里面的东西都被烧成了灰。可音乐还在继续。女巫猎人们落荒而逃，教会说这里是邪魔的老巢。于是再也没有人敢靠近这个地方。

 

当Brett和Eddy走出地下室发现房子已经被烧掉时已经是Brett终于决定让Eddy看看自己的心脏是什么的时候了。那是个满天繁星的夜晚，废墟已经被野草覆盖，萤火星星点点。Eddy问Brett他确定吗，Brett点点头，并亲吻了Eddy的嘴唇。Eddy用一块石头砸开了Brett的胸板。

 

“我要看。”Brett说。

 

Eddy没有犹豫，伸手将Brett的心脏掏了出来：那是一块冰，盈盈地闪烁着蓝色。Eddy立刻将冰块心递到Brett眼前，但冰块在离开Brett胸膛的那一刻就化成了水，顺着Eddy的手指嘀嗒在Brett的脸颊上，就像当年Brett走出培养缸那散落一地的肉块。心脏被取出的那一刻Brett也已经停止了功能，他的眼睛失去了焦点，仿佛迷失在真理大海中的一条鱼。

 

Eddy用Brett的木头身体做了一把小提琴。他已经完成了Brett对他说的第一句指令。他打算带着这把琴去远一些的地方看看，直到他对自己的心脏产生好奇。

 

完

 


End file.
